More troubles in time
by Secretanimelover13
Summary: Happens after 10th anniversary movie. Stange figures appear to Yugi, Judai, Yusei and their friends and demand they come with them or there worlds will be destroyed. summery sucks but read and review please  also is my first fic
1. Chapter 1

**First story sorry if its bad i wrote it a bit ago but i would love reviews even if they are to tell me if suck or not... anyways i will be using the japanese names for characters but there is a readers key for those who do only watched the english dub of the first 3 yugioh series and for thoughts of the characters and all that. also this happens after the 10th anniversary movie.**

**5ds names did not change**

**Judai= Jaden**

**Johan= Jesse**

**Manjome= Chazz**

**Jonouchi= Joey**

_this is a characters thoughts_

'this yami talking to yugi' 

"just normal speech"

* * *

><p>BOOM!<p>

A young man sits up alert and on edge. His squints emperor blue eyes as they dart around to observe his room.

"What the hell?" a deep voice shouts. _Oh no! Jack!_ The blue-eyed figure jumps out of his bed and darts to his friend's room; his raven black and golden streaked hair, looking like blur in the darkness.

He Burst into the room to see his other friend Crow, A shortish red head with a friendly face and warm gray eyes, had also ran to Jack's room. Jack, a tall blond with cold and truthful purple eyes, and Crow both have their mouths hung open and are staring dumbstruck at figures hidden by the darkness at the other end of the room.

One of the hidden figures turns its head toward the ravened hair boy in the room.

"You are Yusei Fudo, correct?" The figures voice is that of a girl and it sounds warm but indirect and unfeeling at the same time. The so-called Yusei nods slightly keeping his gazed fixed in the direction of the sound as he flicks on the lights.

"Holy crap!" Crow exclaimed. Jack's eyes grew wide as he too took in the figures awe struck at their appearance. Yusei raised his eyebrows and let his jaw open just slightly then closed it, as he took in the figures. The one on the left was the tallest of the three and she had long blond hair that reached down to her hips. Her eyes were a cool purple and she looked at them with a smug grin on her beautiful face. The one on the right was the shortest of the group. She was wearing a huge teasing smile as if she was gloating about something, and she had shoulder length orange hair, and warm grey eyes. This girl also was quite beautiful. The one in middle was of average height, she wore a small, almost to small to see, smile at the boys reactions, she had long raven black hair with golden streaks that went down to her mid back, and big emperor blue eyes. All the girls were wearing black shirts, pants, and 2 inched heeled boots that went up to the knee. The blond wore a long flared coat over what appeared to be a long sleeve shirt. The red head wore a tank top with a vest and fingerless gloves that went to the elbow. The black haired one wore a tank top with a hip length flared jacket.

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind, our eyes are actually on our faces!" The blond girl sneered as all the boy's checks flushed pink as they realized they were looking at the very well endowed girls.

"Who are you?" Yusei asks as he raises an eyebrow.

The girl in the middle stared right into his eyes burrowing into them as if to find out if he had any weaknesses in the deepest depths of his soul.

"We are the only way you and your friends will ever have a future or even exist."

* * *

><p>A boy in a school uniform, that is made up of black pants, black undershirt, and a red long sleeve flared jacket, looks up at a meteor shower with students dressed in the same uniform but of different colors. His haired is light brown on top with dark brown on the layers underneath. His chocolate brown eyes took in the sight with wonder and a sense of calm as he looked around to see all of his friends having a nice time.<p>

BOOM!

There was a flash of light and the boy raises his arms to shield his eyes as they widen in fear.

"Judai!" cries a voice in the distance.

The brown haired boy turns to see his friend Johan running towards him. His blunette hair bounced in his face and his teal eyes filled with worry and relief at the finding of his friend.

"Johan where are all the others?"

"I don't know it looks as if we were moved to a different part of the island!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"_That sounded like Manjome!_ Judai thought as he and Johan ran through the forest to see their pale blacked haired friend on the ground staring at three figures hiding in the shadow of the trees.

The moonlight moved through the trees and revealed the figures in its faint light. They all are around the same height and are wearing outfits very similar to each other. All their outfits are black with heeled boots that only come up to the ankle and black tights that lead up to black jean shorts. The girl on the left had pitch-black hair and dark brown eyes. She looked smugly at them, believing she was better than them in every way. The one on the right had shoulder length hair and was a blunette. Her eyes were a kind teal and she smiled at them curiously looking them over. The one in the middle wore a huge grin and her satisfaction practically oozed from her being. Her chocolate brown eyes glistened and a small breeze ruffled her chin length hair. Her hair is light brown on top with dark brown on the under layers. The blunette wore vest over the tight black long sleeved shirt. The black haired girl wore a knee length flared trench coat. The brunette wore coat that went to her waist and then flared out at the ends.

Manjome by this time had gotten to his feet and was staring at the three beautiful (and well endowed) girls in front of him. Judai and Johan were also entranced by the girls' auras and all three just sat there for a few minutes simply to dumbstruck to speak. Only when their monster spirits started talking to them did they finally start to ask some questions of the girls.

"Where are we?" Johan demanded in a shaky tone.

"We are still on the island where dual academy is located. Although we do need to leave now before anyone can come and find you three." The blunette girl answered.

"Why would we do that!" Manjome shouted.

"Because you idiot, if anyone else sees us we will disappear in a flash of light and time as we know it will reset itself and the world will be ruled by an evil force no army on earth could ever hope to stop!" The girl with the black hair yelled in retort shutting up her boy counterpart.

"I don't know what is going on but I don't want to see the world put in jeopardy just because we would not go with some girls, would you Manjome? Judai said coyly raising an eyebrow. Manjome gave a small headshake muttering a smug 'its Manjome-san' and Johan gave a small sigh and gave his best friend an affirmative nod.

"I'm glad you decided to come of your own free will, it will make you more devoted to the battles that are coming." The chocolate-eyed girl said relieved stretching out her hand to Judai.

* * *

><p><span>'What's wrong yugi?'<span>

"Hmmm?"

'I know something is on your mind what is it?'

"Well" the small boy hesitated his purple eyes glistening in thought. He scratched his head ruffling his tri-colored black, purple, and blonde hair. He turned to a spirit that resembled him so closely you could swear he could be his twin, besides that he looked a little older and his features were harder and more finely carved. They were sitting on the roof of Yugi's high school looking at the view of Domino city.

"Yugi! Come down here and duel me!"

'Doesn't he have something better to do?' the spirit signed annoyed at the tall brunette glaring up at Yugi.

"It never seems like it, does it?" Yugi replied. He got up and started to walk away from the cold blue eyes glaring up at him.

BOOM!

"Holy crap!" Yugi turned around to see his best friend, Jonouchi, who had been standing behind him the whole time while he was talking with Yami (the spirit). Jonouchi was on his butt staring at a pile of boxes.

"Ummm Jonouchi their is nothing there..."

"Yugi! How dare you make me come up to duel you!" The Brunette burst through the door of to rooftop enraged that his rival was not coming to meet his challenge.

"Kaiba! We have bigger problems at the moment!" Jonouchi yelled, his brown eyes still wide underneath his shaggy dirty blonde hair. Yugi walked over to his friend on the ground and followed his eyes to see three figures dressed in black.

The three figures were all female and wore black leggings with mini skirts and small wedges. The one on the right was of average height, she looked at the boys with an air of confidence shining in her brown eyes, and her shaggy dirty blonde hair was down to the middle of her shoulder blades. The girl on the left was tall, with shoulder length dark brown hair, and her cold blue eyes burned holes into the boys as she looked them over analyzing them as if they were some test subjects. The girl in the middle was short and looked at them with a friendly smile but her purple eyes showed a hint of sadness. Her hip length hair was wavy and was purple, blonde, and black. The tall brunette wore a long flared jacket that went down to her heels. The blonde wore just a t-shirt. The short one in the middle wore a black tank top with a jacket that went to her hips and then flared out.

'They are quite pretty.' Yami said to Yugi with a smirk. The small boy came out of his trance, his face as red as a beet. He looked at Joey and saw that he was also blushing and staring at the girls taking them all in. Jonouchi was also determining if the smaller one was as well endowed as her partners but going by the size of her body, he thought she counted if he worked out the proportions.

"Ummm I don't really liked being stared at" the small girl said in a soft voice a light pink going over her cheeks.

"What do you expect? They are boys you know." The blonde stated looking them up and down with a glint in her eyes.

"What does that have to do with anything? We are here on for an important reason! We do not have time to waste talking about hormones and the way of life at the moment!" The brunette sneered at the two girls who in turn glared at her. After getting her point across the brunette turned to the three boys ignoring her companions glares. She looked at them expectantly waiting for them to do something. Kaiba was already irritated due to the fact that these girls were stalling his duel with Yugi, but he also had a small sense of foreboding knowing that the three girls standing in front of him had brought some sort of trouble along with them.

"I am just going to be blunt with you guys, we need your help." The blonde stated. The boys did not seem surprised but more worried and curious; she had gotten their attention. They sat there for a few minutes not exactly sure what they should do but all eventually answered in the affirmative.

"I will help in anyway I can."

"If it gets this business over with if I come with you, this better be as important as you say!"

"I would love to help out lovely ladies like you!"

The small girl smiled and stuck out her hand towards Yugi. Her partners did the same with Kaiba and Jonouchi.

"This is not just for us but it is also not just for you, there are others we will now go and meet up with that will assist us in the battles to come and they will depend on us as leaders." The purpled eyed girl said in small voice that sounded somewhat nervous but determined.

'I wonder what she means by that?' Yami asks Yugi before there was flash of light and then blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**So i hope this uploaded as a second chapter! if not then oh well will figure it out in a sec. I am so sorry for those who have been waiting for this! Thanks for the reviews/alerts they mean a lot to me! there is no time line for how long it will take me to update it will happen when happens unfortunately outside life and writers block get in the way. :P oh well i hope i did this chapter okay i am still new at this :/**

* * *

><p>Chap 2<p>

_What was that? Am I unconscious? There was a flash and then nothing… _Yusei attempted to move and then stopped, his body felt incredibly sore. He heard some groans off to both sides of him as he tried to force his eyes blinked to clear his sight as he looked around and saw that he was on a beach. _Huh? I don't even hear the sounds of the waves or the feel of the sand, how strange. _

"You're probably wondering why you can't sense your environment." A smooth voice more stated then asked. Yusei turned his head to his right and saw the girl with long black hair sitting up next to him staring out at the water. "We are in realm between realms you could say, your body is not use to the environment, and so you only recognize the things of your realm or world if you will." She looked towards him now, "that's why you can only hear the sounds of your friends and mine groaning and turning, and only the sense of soreness in your body but you will get used to the environment soon."

Yusei gave a quick nod and started to realize he could feel the sand through his clothes and smell the salt in the air as he turned his head to look at his friends. Crow was out and practically snoring while drool dribbled out of his mouth. Jack was starting to twitch and move a bit. Yusei quickly took in his friends' conditions so he could inspect the strange girls who had come along to take them on the journey. Now that they were in the light Yusei noticed how similar each girl was to him and his friends. Then he had a thought, _I wonder if they are our children from the future or maybe are incarnations from somewhere else? _He looked over at the girl who resembled him to ask but she was looking away from him at another part of the beach as if expecting something. BOOM! A flash of light like lightning and then a bunch of thuds followed. Yusei blinked to clear his eyes of the giant black spots in his vision and saw another group of six lying unconscious in the sand. He blinked in surprise but decided that they were the other people who the girls told him and his friends about earlier when the black haired girl just gave them a quick glance.

"What the hell was that?" groaned Crow as he slowly sat up. Yusei looked in his direction and gave a small smile and shrug. Another groan sounded and Jack sat up too looking around confused and slightly irritated.

"It's about time you lazy asses woke up!" A cool voice sounded from behind them. Yusei and his adopted brothers looked behind them to see the energetic orange hair girl and the cruel looking blond from before. Now that they were all together and awake the boys wanted some answers, not to mention they were very wary of the other group of people that just suddenly appeared in this place. Jack, as usual, took the direct approach in getting what he wants.

"Tell us who the hell you are, tell us what we have to fight against, and who in the hell those people are!"

The girls looked at him with slightly surprised looks but they sighed and looked at them with determined eyes.

"Well the girls laying over there are our friends and the boys next to them are Judai Yuki, Johan Anderson, and Jun Manjome." The blond replied.

"Wait, weren't they the best duelists to come out of the first academy?" Crow asked.

"Yep."

"The answer to your second question is we are fighting against an association out to completely annihilate the origin of the light in the universe thus making sure all of the insane evil dudes you all have fought and defeated up until now will win their battles against you," The orange hair girl took some deep breaths, " Either that or back in the distant past, well our distant past anyways, the great duelists who came before us would die at the hands of their enemies and then doom our future." After she finished she immediately fell over practically gasping for air.

"Excuse me but why do you need us for this? I mean this sounds like your own problem, not ours." Crow said annoyed and confused by the answer.

"Because you are the root" Empire blue eyes stared determinedly at him daring him to interrupt, "Your world is the base for ours and any others that branched off of yours." The boys sat there processing what they had been told and decided to accept it because honestly they have heard things just as insane before.

"That doesn't answer our first question exactly" Yusei said "What are your names?" the girl who resembled him gave a small smile again pleased at how he was the first to comprehend their situation and then asking them what their names were _politely. _

"I am…" BOOM! Another group of six suddenly appeared laying near where the first group had.

"Okay then… is there going to be any other groups of people appearing by explosion?" Crow asked while rubbing his eyes from the light flash.

"Nope that should be it!" chirped the orange haired girl. "Oh you guys wanted to know are names right? Mine is Robin nice to meet cha!"

"I'm Rachel Atlas. Queen of duelists!" the blond girl yelled.

"I'm Yuki and you don't have to formally talk to Rachel unless you want to."

'Even their names are similar to ours.' Thought the boys with some amusement. They stood there in taking the new information they just learned as they heard groans of the first group of people who seemed to have burst into existence. The three girls of the group woke up first, albeit the brunette one took a lot of poking and prodding from the others to come to a dazed state. They saw the other unconscious group on the ground and then walked towards Yusei and his friends. The brunette bounced over to them and loudly and cheerfully introduced her and her friends.

"Yo! I'm Jaden! These are my friends Joann and June!" pointing to the blunette then to the black haired girl behind her.

"Don't be so informal slacker!" the girl addressed as June miffed. Jaden turned to make a comeback and tease her friend but then there was a sudden chill and the air around them grew thin.

"Crap! I didn't think they would find us this early!" Yuki cursed as her and the other five girls formed a circle back to back. The boy being slightly frightened by this action reflect it and became alert looking for the so called 'they'. There was a high pitched screech sounding like nails clawing a chalkboard and the teens looked up to see a giant creature flying towards them. The thing resembled a hawk but looked as if someone dumped tar all over it leaving it a blob of a creature. Its eyes black like the rest of it with no pupils and no white just an indent that resembled the shape of a normal eye. Its tar like appearance bubbling as if red-hot. The boys stared in shock at the monster not sure what to make of it or what they should do.

"We'll take care of this!" Jaden yelled whipping around to face the creature, "You three can protect the boys and explain, and besides this one isn't a big deal." Yusei had composed himself first but raised his eyebrows upon hearing that this thing could not be a big deal. It was at least 20 feet tall and its wingspan was probably double that.

"What does she mean by…"

"Just watch."

Jaden stepped forward and closed her eyes while raising her hand. Her body began to be enveloped in a green and orange alternating glow. Her eyes opened and she calmly said "Neos." The glow surrounding her exploded outward and after it faded she stood there behind a floating alien looking figure. Jaden herself had changed now wearing a faintly glowing armor the texture and color as the alien/humanoid thing in front of her. "Well let's do this!"


End file.
